Rejected Scene from Still Figuring Out
by No1MournsTheWicked
Summary: This is a rejected secene from S.F.O. that I wrote in the early stages of the fic, but quickly found I didn't want to go in the direction it was going. It has absolutely no relevence to the fic now, but I figured I'd post it on it's own. Slash.


A/N: Hi everyone. This is a deleted scene from Still Figuring Out. I thought I'd post it seeing as I'm being a pain in the arse by not updating with a real chapter. I wrote it as a bit of a writing exercise a while ago (but mainly because I heard Barry White's 'You're my first, My last, My everything' on the radio and completely cracked up as I imagine Harry singing it to Draco.) It didn't fit with the story right, so I left it out. However, I'm going to post it for fun anyway. I am working on the real story. I've just completed a later chapter, in the hopes that having it sat in My Documents being wasted will give me a bit of incentive to carry on. Lol.

Anyway, I'm prattling. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the real story, and thank you to the lovely supportive people who are patiently waiting whilst I have a bit of an episode lol.

I love you all xxx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still Figuring Out - Deleted scene.

Takes place somewhere before Narcissa's funeral.

Harry and Draco laid together on the four poster bed. It felt awkward because Harry knew the other boy was stressed out, and didn't know the right way to ask what was bothering him. The Slytherin felt completely rigid next to him, but he didn't shift away. He had remained close to Harry even though he was obviously uncomfortable, causing a smile to linger on Harry's lips.

He wondered again what was bothering the other boy. The more days that passed, the more anxious Draco seemed to become. Harry wished he could help him to relax, even if it was just for a few minutes.

A small smile twitched at the corner of Harry's mouth as a thought occurred to him, and he turned his head in Draco's direction. The Slytherin was already gazing at Harry, his face blank, but he managed what could almost be considered a smile when the Gryffindor looked at him. It amazed Harry that even though it was more of a grimace than anything, it had made his stomach flutter.

"We got it together didn't we?" Harry whispered, he could feel the grin he was trying to suppress threatening to break through. Draco's eyebrows pushed together obviously confused by Harry's random question.

"What?" He breathed. A confused crease appearing between eyebrows.

"We definitely got our thing together, don't we babe?" Harry continued, not answering Draco's question. The Slytherin looked even more puzzled by Harry's reply.

"Harry, what are you talking about? Did you just call me 'Babe'?" He asked, his tone coloured with incredulity and bewilderment.

Harry struggled not to laugh. Draco's face was a picture, but he knew it would get better if he could just keep a straight face long enough. He sat up and pulled himself off of the bed, turning to look at Draco slowly. The Slytherin was frowning now, there was a slight gleam of concern in his eye that made Harry want to burst out laughing, but he held it together.

The point here was to get Draco to laugh.

"Isn't it nice?…I mean, really, when you really sit and think about it, isn't it really, really nice?" He said out loud, his voice completely cool and innocent.

Draco was beginning to look quite worried now as he raised himself into a sitting position. He seemed to be turning Harry's question over in his head.

"Harry, You said 'really' four times in that sentence. I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Have you hit your head and not told me?"

Harry ignored him as he began slowly walking to the foot of the bed, all the while watching Draco, desperately trying not to laugh. He passed the corner post where the drapes hung, and poked his head around the other side so he stood at the bottom of the bed. Draco twisted, keeping his eyes on Harry, and a look of surprise crossed his face as Harry shimmied around the post, much like a pole dancer.

"I can easily feel myself slipping… in more and more ways…into that simple world of my own." Harry announced. His shoulders began moving up and down to a silent beat. His head began bobbing, too.

Draco looked as though he wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or get help.

"Harry, are you ill? You look like you're having some kind of seizure, and you're talking nonsense." Draco said slowly. Amusement colouring his tone.

Harry continued to ignore him. He looked around the room deliberately "Nobody but you… and me" He said, pointing as he spoke. His hips had joined in now and were swaying slightly side to side.

Draco's eyes were wide as he watched. He looked kind of scared.

"We got it together, baby" Harry whispered. And a huge grin spread across his face as he began dancing quite badly to the beat in his head.

"You're the first, My last, My everything" He began to sing in an awful impression of Barry White.

He yanked a stunned Draco off the bed, pulled close to him, and began trying to make him swing his hips along to the music that only Harry could hear. The Slytherin laughed so freely it made Harry's heart beat that little bit faster. He had done it, he had cheered Draco up.

"You're insane ,Potter. Do you know that?!" He laughed leaning his head against Harry's, his smile was as bright as his eyes. He was shaking his head fractionally in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know." Harry chuckled proudly. His arms snaked their way around the Slytherin's waist and pulled him closer.

Draco's hand appeared at the side of Harry's face and he proceeded to gently stroke the wild hair that had fallen there.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Draco smiled.

Harry gazed into his silver orbs, and before he could stop himself the words tumbled out of his mouth. "I love you."

Draco stared into his eyes for a fraction of a second before he reacted. He gasped slightly and shuddered. His body then seemed to lock, as though anticipating danger, as though he were about to be attacked. Harry held his breath, immediately aware that he had said the wrong thing.

"Don't ever say that to me again." Draco whispered. The absolute fear and anger in his voice stunned Harry beyond words. The fierce, almost wild look in the other boy's eye caused a bubble of fright to well up inside the Gryffindor as he watched Draco's face morphed into a mask of pain and terror.

He began trying to shove Harry off him with trembling hands, but the Gryffindor held on tight. His shock from Draco's abrupt rebuff quickly changed into fear and then determination. Not again!

"No, I won't let you do this again. I won't let you run from me." He whispered, clinging to the other boy.

"Let go of me. Stop touching me. Please stop it…STOP TOUCHING ME!" Draco screamed, his shoves turning into punches as he desperately tried to free himself from the arms encircling him. Flashes of blonde hair kept whipping at his mind, and he gasped as each one struck. An odd voice kept whispering in his ear, an eerie, sadistic voice that he immediately recognised and it caused bile to rise up into his mouth.

'I love you, Draco. This is how we show our love'

"STOP IT, PLEASE?!" He screamed out again, still punching at the body that was smothering him. He barely registered that it was Harry. Harry's yells that he was O.K were drowned out by his fathers velvety voice again.

'Tell me you love me, Draco.' The voice demanded. His blood froze inside his veins, and he felt his entire body convulse from the ice cold feeling that echoed through him.

"PLEASE. STOP IT, PLEASE." His voice rang around the room. He threw his hands up against his ears and continued to try and shove away the hands that were still trapping him.

"Draco! Draco listen to me! You're O.K." Harry shouted at the struggling boy in his arms. The sheer terror the other boy was expressing was scaring the shit out of him, and he didn't have a clue how to make it all stop.

Draco seemed to be experiencing some kind of memory, or nightmare, and he seemed to be trapped inside it. He was definitely hearing something that Harry couldn't because he had blocked his ears. The more Harry yelled, it seemed, the less Draco heard.

"I've got you! No one can hurt you now. Listen to me, please!" He begged, pulling Draco as close to him as he could.

"IM SORRY! PLEASE!" The Slytherin's terrified voice yelled against Harry's chest, and a panic like none other he had ever felt slammed into The Boy Who Lived.

"Draco. I'm hear. It's me, it's Harry."

When Draco didn't respond, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He wasn't even sure if it would help, but he had to do something.

"You light the sky up above me" He began singing loudly, clutching his arms around the frightened boy, pulling him as close as he could. "A star so bright you blind me."

Draco continued to thrash about, but it seemed less frantic, so Harry continued.

"Don't close your eyes, don't fade away, don't fade away, ohh"

The more Harry sang, the calmer Draco became. The Gryffindor had lowered his voice along with the decline in Draco's fear, and after a few minutes was softly humming in his ear.

The Slytherin trembled, and buried his head in Harry's shoulder. The Boy Who Lived felt the his shirt becoming damp as the other boy cried silently against it, and he gently rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him.

He wasn't sure what had just happened, but one thing was for certain.

Harry would never tell Draco he loved him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
